


Popsicle

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had a talent for eating things suggestively. Who knew Sam did too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Gabriel had a talent for eating things sugestively. He could eat toast sugestively if the situation called for it. But it was just an nice, if unusually warm, Spring day, and a standard Tootsie Pop would do just fine to tease Sam with.

Then Sam came out of the gas station they'd stopped at with a popsicle in hand.

Sam licked along the length, then sucked at the tip of the popcicle. He took it deeper in his mouth and Gabriel was sure it had to be hitting the back of Sam's throat as he pushed it further, trying to catch some melted drips rolling down to the stick.

Gabriel made a strangled noise of arousal and want.

Sam finally caught on to Gabriel staring at him and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth, leaving his lips colored and sticky and wet and in a perfect "O". He looked at the archangel questioningly, eyes wide and innocent. "Want a lick? It's bubble gum flavored."

It took all of Gabriel's willpower to not capture those lips and take Sam right then and there up against the Impala. "Whatever you were doing to that popsicle? I want you to do that to me."


End file.
